the_slender_man_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Scars
Mr.Scars also known as:White Rook,The One Who Kills Marry,and The Burden. Mr.Scars is a member of The Collective. His chess piece is a White Rook. Not much is known about him. Appearances *The Observer mentioned Mr. Scars on Noah's Formspring, where he referred to him as a pawn. *He appears in the Collective group shot in HAPPYBIRTHDAY. *In the tweets during the Valentine's Day 2011 live stream, Mr. Scars was described by the Observer as "the burdened", as well as "theonewhokillsmary". *According to two tweets, Noah had a dream where he saw a man sitting in a chair in an empty room, his face covered by his hands. There were scars on the man's arms and Noah believed that it was Mr. Scars. In DEUS EX MACHINA , he may be the one to deliver the briefcase to Noah. *In Obituary, Mr. Scars appears in the final frame of the video - revealing himself to be Milo. In addition, it is speculated that the figure who delivered the briefcase to Noah's house was Mr Scars. SpeculationEdit Speculations *Mr. Scars' vessel might possibly be John Fletcher, Milo's stepdad, which is why Mary may have killed him (The Collective have no concept of time or death in their realm). This may explain his title of "theburdened", as John would likely be burdened at the thought of killing his former wife, seeing as his second title is "theonewhokillsmary". However, this was most likley proven wrong in the "Mary Asher Phone Call" video. *Mr. Scars may be someone who was suicidal, seeing as his arms are covered in scars. There is also a possibility that the scars are from injuries that were not self-inflicted. *He might be Milo Asher, seeing as " a past soul regards from the present" (DEUS EX MACHINA) and that he probably suicided. However, he may have stabbed his arms and shot himself, altough his death scene doesn't show nothing like it, however, The Observer may have not wished this and made him kill himslef and he "healed" him, but not resurrect him. *If the figure seen in DEUS EX MACHINA is indeed Mr.Scars, then his role in delivering the briefcase makes it difficult to pinpoint his role within the Collective. If he is doing so on the orders of Firebrand, it is possible that he has decided to go rogue as well. *Seeing as the figure from DEUS EX MACHINA could be Mr.Scars, the figure in the background knocking on Noah's door after the rhyme he found on the Obituary "Mary runs no more,after fleeing for so long,but now you must Answer the door,ding dong,ding dong" which is the same as the one asking about Mr Scars in The Mary Asher Phone Call,all this hints at it being Mr Scars at the door,and when Noah answers the door he finds the supposed briefcase Mr.Scars was suppose to send him,emitting alot of distortion,the face at the end of the video saying "GOOD LUCK" is another hint that maybe Milo is Mr Scars after all,as the face looks alot like the one we see of Milo in the Introduction. *It seems like Mr. Scars is the one who wrote the Obituary letter after ending Mary's session. *Also, on Twitter, Noah Says that it is Milo at the end of the video. Gallery Mr.Scars..jpg Mr.Scars...jpg Mr.Scars....jpg|Mr.Scars knocking on the door in Obituary.